


Kingdom Calling

by oflittleuse



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/pseuds/oflittleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen waits for Leon to return from his first patrol. He returns with news he is being called to join the King's knights in Camelot. Pre-Series AU. Written for Summerpornathon "Canon" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Calling

Leon had left for his first patrol six months ago. Gwen waited for his arrival in his chambers trying to convince herself it was merely to check on him. 

Her childhood crush was completely inappropriate and Leon was a great man. 

Still, a small part of her thought about the few times she had spied nobility and peasants alike taking their pleasures of the flesh after a rowdy feast. She imagined what it would be like to have Leon thrusting against her and wondered if it would feel the same as when she pleasured herself in her cot. 

The sound of the door swinging open had Gwen jumping and blushing guiltily.

Leon strode into the room before pausing at the sight of Gwen. 

For a moment they stared. 

“You have a beard,” Gwen said without thinking. 

It was not long or unruly, but sinfully attractive, unlike any beard Gwen had ever seen. Leon just laughed though, used to how awkward Gwen always was. 

“You should not be here,” he reminded her. “Where is James?”

“He might not have received the message of your return,” Gwen said, doing her best to look innocent and biting her lips to keep from giggling. 

“Did he now?” Leon said smiling softly and it looked different with the beard. 

Unable to stop herself she raised one hand and tested the feel of the beard against her hand. It was rough and prickled slightly, but it sent jolts of arousal through her. Never in her life had she known lust like this. 

“Gwen,” Leon said softly and Gwen remembered where she was. “I have been called to Camelot.”

For a moment Gwen forgot how to breath. She had known that one day Leon would serve the King in Camelot just as his father had done before him. But that far away day had always been so distant. 

“When?” Gwen gasped, feeling tears well up behind her eyes. 

“In three days I must ride for Camelot.”

It was not enough time. Gwen grabbed Leon and ignored the lines they had never crossed. If this was the last time, she refused to let their roles define them. She pressed their lips together and she did not know what to do. So she kept them pressed until Leon moved and kissed her deep. 

Landing on the bed with a small bounce, Gwen quickly rolled them so she could be on top. Her dress got tangled around their legs, causing Gwen to stammer an apology as she tried to fix them. 

“Gwen,” Leon said softly. “It’s okay.”

“Right,” Gwen smiled and kissed his softly. “Just let me.”

She lowered his trousers to release his cock from their folds. It was much larger and thicker and looking nothing like how Gwen imagined. 

She curled her fingers around it and gave a tentative tug, causing Leon to groan. 

A fleeting thought wondered what it would taste like, but she did not dare. Instead she tightened her grip and with her other hand she snuck in under her skirt and played between the wet folds. Finding that small bud of pleasure she rubbed it faster and faster to a frenzy pace that had both of them groaning. 

Too focused on her pleasure she barely noticed Leon lowering her dress so that he was able to nuzzle her breasts. Feeling his beard rough against her pebbled nipples was enough to send Gwen coming with a strangled yelp. 

As her body collapsed shaking onto Leon, she completely forgot to keep rubbing his cock. Leon’s hand was the only thing that kept her hand moving up and down and bringing him to completion. Gwen watched in fascination as he tried to calm his breathing and wondered if there was any one as beautiful. 

“I will miss you,” Gwen whispered her confession. 

“Not necessarily,” Leon said, smiling mischievously. “I heard the King’s ward is looking for a maid.”


End file.
